Skyrim: The Second Coming
by FireBornOmega
Summary: What would the Dragonborn do, now that Alduin is gone? When Paarthurnax calls the warrior mage two years after the World Eater's end, a new enemy comes to destroy Tamriel and everyone on it. Can the Dragonborn stop this demon, or will he fall victim to its god-like strength. I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. Please read and review
1. Foreword

**FOREWORD**

* * *

**Note:**

The chapters are on their way

The story will start on **Chapter 4**

**Chapters 2 **and **3** are the **Background information** and **Chapters** respectively.

* * *

I dedicate this story to one of the greatest games in the world

**DISCLAIMER**

* * *

I do not own the Elder Scrolls series, I do enjoy writing about it, especially Skyrim.


	2. Chapter 1 - Dark Rising

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long and I made you stare at the boring foreword, but I had a short fuse and I had to rewrite this chapter again.**

**I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest and I deeply apologize for not putting this sooner and I hope you do enjoy the story.**

**Thank you for your patience**

* * *

**Throat of the World, Skyrim  
8th of Rain's Hand, 4E 203**

"Lok Vah Koor!" I shouted.

I don't why Paarthurnax called out to me, but I figured it was important as he hadn't called to me in about to two years since I killed Alduin, though the last time I did stay at High Hrothgar was about eight months ago when Paarthurnax helped teach me how to speak in the dragon language and gave me better insight on The Way of the Voice, as well with the other dragons who were once under Alduin's reign.

I had Dawnbreaker at my waist with Spellbreaker already in hand as I ascended up the last steps to the _Monahven_ or The Throat of the World. I wielded daedric armour that I crafted myself. I still tried to find the Ebony mail but came to no avail, thus preventing me from becoming the Oblivion Walker. I'm not a daedric worshipper but I use their weapons for the safeguard of Skyrim.

But some of the artifacts didn't bestow proper abilities for me like the Wabbajack, so I just stuck with what I got, like my daedric armour, which had minor alterations, if I could call it that. It had a gold glow instead of a red with some of the enchantments on the armour. I had named this set the "Armour of the Dragonborn" which bestowed me with powerful perks.

It was as snowy as any other day in Skyrim but as I reached the 'throat' the afternoon air became crisp and clear.

_"This had better be good," _I thought as the terrain became started to level out.

In the distance was the dragon, Paarthurnax who rested on the buried word wall where he had taught me "Yol Toor Shul" otherwise known as the Fire Breath Words of Power. He seemed distraught, obviously; otherwise he would never have called me. I didn't see Odahviing around, he was the one dragon I could associate with and soon enough, he became my comrade in arms. Good thing Paarthurnax taught him the Way of the Voice as well.

"You summoned me?" I asked as I approached the perched dragon.

"Yes, _dovahkiin_," Paarthurnax replied, "Something is amiss. I thought I had sensed Alduin's return."

"Impossible!"

"It's true," assured the dragon, "All of the dragons have suddenly disappeared. _Nust lost mah._ Either missing or dead."

Paarthurnax looked at the lifeless snow below him as though he could see his brethren buried under their sacred landmark. I could feel his pain. But something was amiss, as what could slay all the dragons apart from me, the Dragonborn. I had sworn not to slay any more of them with Paarthurnax's promise to guide them, and the Blades wouldn't be able to dispatch that many dragons in such a short time.

"There has must be a reason for that," I said, "I know of nothing that could slay all the dragons."

"But I do!" boomed a deep menacing voice in the distance.

Paarthurnax and I were suddenly alert. I instantly drew Dawnbreaker and held Spellbreaker ready, trying to find the source of the evil. Paarthurnax jumped off of his pedestal and joined me in scanning the surroundings. Soon the entire sky turned red and I knew that this was definitely not Alduin. I would've known when he returned but something about this was too eerie, like it wasn't even from this world.

Something then formed in the distance which forcefully took our attention. It was a black spec which appeared to be increasing in size, amidst the red clouds that seemed to slow down in this new wake.

"STRUN BAH QO!" boomed the voice, which I assumed was that... thing coming towards us.

_"Uh-oh!"_ I thought.

I was about to warn Paarthurnax about what shout ha had used when he had reacted.

"SCATTER!" he barked.

I ran to the word wall in hopes that it would give me the protection and cover I needed whilst Paarthurnax tried to escape into the air to achieve aerial dominance. However, the lightning from "Storm Call" came to quickly and had taken the both of us down into oblivion, figuratively speaking of course. I was pushed under the snow and Paarthurnax was laying weakly on the mountain wall opposite me trying to recover.

I saw a fireball suddenly approach and collide with the side of the mountain. It sent snow a distance into the air with some fumes. I looked to the sky, hoping that this sudden and random event would change the sky's mood, but sadly it remained morbid. Both Paarthurnax and I recovered from the impact and just when we thought it was nothing, a hand appeared from the point of collision.

Then a dragon, twice as big as any other became visible. He was black with red at the edge of his scales with four pulsing red eyes that burned with every breath he took. Like Paarthurnax and all other dragons, his wings formed part of his front appendages, but he also had a second pair of wings protruding from his upper spine, as though he was some form of a twisted experimentation.

His underbelly was grey but too had scales and judging by their pure metallic glow, they were not natural but very strong and durable, maybe even too strong for the weapons I had. Never had I seen such power in a dragon, nor seen anything like it before. Judging by its calibre and appearance it seemed to be even greater than that of a legendary dragon, perhaps stronger than all dragons combined!

The dragon settled at the edge of the mountain and stared at me with indifference and pure hatred.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

"Does it matter?" rebuked the super dragon.

"_Vokul Sivaas_!" added Paarthurnax, "Answer _dovahkiin_!"

"Very well," let out the beast in a low growl, "They call me _Mahfaeraak_! The Forever Dragon!"

"Never heard of you!" I replied.

"You soon will!"

The dragon then shot into the sky and faded into the air. I couldn't believe my eyes. No dragon had the power of invisibility, not even Alduin himself could utilise such a power.

"What magic is this?" demanded Paarthurnax.

But from thin air, the dragon appeared again and took down Paarthurnax and rode him on the snow until he was against the mountain and pinned by Mahfaeraak.

"NO!" I barked, charging for the dragon with Spellbreaker before me.

That was when I saw his tail, it looked like a mace but it had blood coloured blades retracting from the skin. He swung his mace tail at me which I reacted to with Spellbreaker, hoping that it would protect me from the creature's power. His tail impacted with my shield and I was soon sent soaring into the air until I collided with the word wall and landed on the snow.

I was in substantial pain from Mahfaeraak's strike but I could still move about. I tried to get up but for some reason I felt weaker and all I could do was watch as he stood above Paarthurnax overpowering him in size and strength. I didn't want Paarthurnax to be beaten. I tried to get closer to help him but I came no avail. Then I heard Mahfaeraak's words.

"Gaan Lah Haas!"

I already knew what shout that was and I would not get there in time. So I did what I thought was best.

"Od Ah Viing!"

The shout surged through the air and I hoped my friend would come in time to help Paarthurnax, but as I gazed back at my fallen mentor, he was nothing but a skeleton. I could not believe my eyes. I managed to get up and begin to show my compassion, my feelings for my mentor, my guide, one of two dragons who understood me, one who I considered an ally unlike any other was now gone.

I saw his soul continue to drain into Mahfaeraak who stood proudly and gazed at me from his great height. There was no remorse when I looked at his eyes, not even a hint of regret for his actions.

"How dare you!" I managed to say amidst all the tears that had just started to show.

Mahfaeraak then laughed, starting as a small snicker but ending as a malicious laughter.

"My dear Dragonborn," he began, "All of this was possible because of you!"

"You lie!"

"It is the truth. It is because of what you did at Sovngarde that I have such power!"

I didn't understand. I do know that I killed Alduin at Sovngarde and that I did not absorb his soul, that he will one day return and this dragon was nothing like Alduin.

"You killed Alduin," continued Mahfaeraak, "And his soul was detached, thus allowing me to absorb it and assume his place!"

"You! You're the one killing the dragons!"

He then shot into the sky, his dark black wings with red glow spread broadly out. He hovered above growled menacingly at me.

"Yes," acknowledged Mahfaeraak, "But now that Paarthurnax is out of the way. I can reanimate them once more and the world shall _finally_ be mine!"

Before I had a chance to rebuke, he flew away down the mountain's incline. I have been up here so many times that I knew exactly what was where below the mountain and I knew he was going to Riverwood. He was going to kill all of those people down there, people whom I had a firm relationship with. Even some of my comrades were down there. I was not going to let that demon destroy Skyrim!

Then the reddish dragon appeared and settled beside me.

_"Good timing Odahviing,"_ I thought.

"What is out of place, _dovahkiin_?" asked Odahviing.

Then he looked at Paarthurnax which I couldn't help but look at myself. He was nothing but bones, finally detached from the world. I'm sure the Blades would be happy with me now.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain," I said climbing onto the top of his neck which he allowed me to do so, "Just go down there and chase that dragon!"

"What about..."

"No time, the dragon that escaped did it!"

"Then let us avenge Paarthurnax!" said Odahviing spitefully, "_Vokul Dovah_ _fent dii!_ He must die!"

Odahviing then jumped into the sky and propelled down the mountain, keeping level with the incline until he saw the evil dragon not to far away. It had aroused my ire, my hatred became clear, though one thing did bother me. It was when he said: "the world shall finally be mine." Had he always intended dominating this world when no one had even heard about him! There's something about Mahfaeraak that's... different.

* * *

**I will have Chapter 2 up momentarily.**

**Again, accept my humble apologies.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Mahfaeraak's Blight

**Here is Chapter 2, though it would've been on earlier if my internet wasn't such a ****!**

**I apologize for the language but I had to rewrite this chapter three times and right now, I'm not enjoying it anymore and I wont be touching this for at least another week at least, 'cause I could use a break from the tension this story gave me.**

**The reason why I was so upset was that I was just about to finish the story and the ending was so perfect and then this stupid **** packed and now I can't remember the ending.**

**I hope I don't lose anyone's interest in the story. It's only because of you guys that makes me write on.**

* * *

**Riverwood, Whiterun Hold  
****8th of Rain's Hand, 4E 203**

"Faster, Odahviing! Faster!" I ordered.

"I'm going as fast as I can," cried back the dragon.

Mahfaeraak definitely had a head start and seemed to be surging to Riverwood faster than me and Odahviing could. I had more control since the last time I rode a dragon, but it seemed like another pursuit that would epically fail. I saw Riverwood grow bigger with each passing second, noting the newly built stone wall about it and having expanded to the other side of the river where more housing was built connected by a second bridge that ran parallel to the one I crossed to get to Whiterun two years ago.

Mahfaeraak also grew slightly bigger, thus indicating that he was slowing down, but he still dived at great speed. This gave me and Odahviing a chance to strike down the demon. Alas, he surprised the both of us with his next move.

"QO FUS FEYN!" Mahfaeraak shouted

Instantly, a bolt of lightning shot from Mahfaeraak's mouth and seared through the Sleeping inn, setting it ablaze and sending a massive ash cloud rising rapidly into the air. The lightning bolt itself was tenfold that of a bolt fired from a mage's hands! I had never seen this shout before and I assumed Odahviing did.

"This… thing is no mere _dovah_," he said, "I begin to wonder if it isn't something else."

"Who cares!" I replied, "This thing needs to die and that's that!"

Odahviing didn't need to clarify my words. He just followed the trail left by the Forever dragon. I could see him encircle the town from above, the residents screaming in fear, running about in a frenzy to escape Mahfaeraak's destruction. Despite the power he displayed I still believed I had a winning chance, even if he was twice the size of Alduin and probably tenfold his maximum power.

"Yol Toor Shul!" shouted Mahfaeraak as he swooped in from the North to take another strike.

We had managed to get to him and I had already readied Dawnbreaker to slash at his throat, but I misjudged the timing and Odahviing had to circle around whilst Mahfaeraak continued to burn down more buildings and kill innocents. The flames twice as big as any other I had seen and reaching a height of triple the Sleeping Inn, and that one was present on the ground.

I tried thinking of ideas while I guided Odahviing into Mahfaeraak's direction. He saw us as he came in for another strike but instead charged for us. That's when I developed a rather crazy but potential idea.

"Bank right, but turn left dodge him when he passes. Like that I'll slice my sword through him!"

"It's more difficult than it is."

Odahviing may have been right, but there was still hope. Mahfaeraak may be a dragon of untold power but every giant has a weak point. We just have to find a way to topple him. As we got closer, Mahfaeraak spewed a blaze of fire at us which I reacted with Spellbreaker, but Odahviing was injured by the fire. He growled in pain as he staggered in the air.

I knew Mahfaeraak was trying to blind him and get the two of us killed, so I just told Odahviing to stick with my initial strategy. He did so and I began to ride horizontally on his neck which was quite uncomfortable. I tried not to look down, but the temptation was quite overpowering, but I had to fight it! Mahfaeraak was the target. He continued to breathe fire which was greatly affecting Odahviing, but fortunately, he couldn't see what I was doing.

Once I saw his body approaching, I shot Dawnbreaker into the air and held it firm then I felt a force push on it and saw that it was now imbedded in Mahfaeraak. I then held it until it had cut an entire line in the dragon's body. I somewhat enjoyed the blade in a dragon again, especially Mahfaeraak after what he did to Paarthurnax. I was going to make sure he would suffer for his actions.

He roared in pain as Dawnbreaker had touched him. Maybe I was wrong about my daedra weapons; maybe they could inflict suffering on Mahfaeraak. Odahviing began to descend as I watched the long gash I made in Mahfaeraak's underbelly, when he too began to descend. I returned my attention to Odahviing who was struggling to keep level and was had stray fires continuing to char his flesh.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"No," replied Odahviing, "The flame... it was too intense."

"Turn around."

"What!"

"Trust me."

As I expected, Odahviing turned around and Mahfaeraak was hovering above the island in the river where the lumber mill. He tried to settle and recover from the pain, which I doubt he would because it was damn long gash. Despite the pain and wound, he still tried to hover and return to battle. I saw my chance and sheathed Dawnbreaker and casting my Healing Hands spell on Odahviing.

"Thank you," he said as the yellow rays of energy dispersed the fires and healed his vitality to engage in combat once more.

"Do you see him down there?"

"I do," replied Odahviing, "Let's end him!"

"How about a double Fire Breath _thu'um_?" I suggested.

"Excellent suggestion!"

It was a good idea. I knew Mahfaeraak's wound was pretty big and if we could target "Yol Toor Shul" at it, then we may manage to set him ablaze on the inside and watch him burn until he was nothing but burns so that I could steal his soul. Odahviing steered for him and I edged closer to his head so that we could get the most power from our shout. Mahfaeraak saw us coming and settled to the ground.

He returned his gaze to us as though preparing to face his doom and die with what he would call 'honour'. He grew bigger and bigger as we got closer and closer when he fixed his gaze at the river water, probably trying to picture his deathly look before he greeted death. Both Odahviing and I opened our mouths.

"YOL TOOR..."

"FUS RO DAH!" countered Mahfaeraak as he shot his head at us.

We were just about to arc above him when his shout repelled us and we were sent flying before we crashed into the bridge connecting Riverwood to the new establishment, destroying it on impact. Good thing it was not the one behind Mahfaeraak, otherwise the inhabitants wouldn't be able to venture to Whiterun or other parts of Skyrim. I landed in the water just before Odahviing crashed into the bridge otherwise I would've been Dragonborn bones.

I managed to recover and climb on the Lumber mill island as Odahviing too readied himself. Mahfaeraak stood strong and fierce at the bridge, his four eyes glaring at me with the purest hatred. He seemed to snigger, but he had no reason too with that big wound in his underbelly, though the pain no longer had an effect on him. I also noted the gathering Riverwood residents.

It was rather odd that they would come see what the commotion was all about when they should be running for their lives. I saw Sven, Faendal, Alvor, Camilla and Lucan Valerius and other Riverwood residents flock to watch the battle. Not long afterwards, Odahviing and I stared down the demonic dragon who continued to mock us even though the wound continued to bleed. I didn't even want to mention any further gory details.

"Why do you laugh?" I said, "You're beaten!"

"I don't think so," disagreed Mahfaeraak, "SOS RII LAAS!"

Mahfaeraak shouted into the air, but the sir currents of the shout encompassed his entire body and began to close the wound i made, until it was completely sealed as though the wound was never even there. Hell, there wasn't even a damn scar on his underbelly! I was beginning to wonder if these were actually existent dragon shouts.

"You wonder how these new shouts came to be?" said Mahfaeraak, somehow reading my thoughts.

I was about to answer when he spoke instead.

"My power has grown exponentially with my absorption of my brethren that I can bend the shouts to my own will and i can cast them as I so please. Something even the great Dragonborn cannot do."

"You will die Mahfaeraak!" I cried drawing Dawnbreaker and Spellbreaker.

"_Mahfaeraak fen aus_!" added Odahviing, "You will suffer for Paarthurnax's death!"

Mahfaeraak laughed again, as though finding our threats pathetic and rather weak. I'll show him who's weak. Odahviing lowered himself and snarled at the titan dragon. Mahfaeraak also entered his battle stance and shouted again.

"FIIK LO SAH!"

He somewhat became transparent and two more Mahfaeraaks formed on either side of him. The one on his left charged for me, the other for Odahviing. Mahfaeraak had continued to surprise me and it was due to this surprise that the phantom Mahfaeraak pinned me down while the other one grabbed Odahviing and arched him into the sky. I hoped Odahviing would be able to destroy that phantom.

The Mahfaeraak clone lowered its head down to me, it's four eyes becoming really annoying. I decided to change that.

"FO KRA DIIN!" I shouted

The titan dragon instantly retracted off of me with his entire head completely encased in ice. I got to my feet with Dawnbreaker and Spellbreaker drawn, hoping that it would at least defend me from a phantom of Mahfaeraak. With the free moment I had, I scanned the surroundings for the original Mahfaeraak but he was nowhere to be found. A spec caught my eye in the distance and the Forever dragon came with a vengeance.

He continued to exhale fire on the remnants of Riverwood and completely incinerate it. I saw many of the residents burn with Mahfaeraak's destruction. I charged out to them. I didn't know what I was going to do to save Riverwood, but I was going to try anyway. Then I heard a roar behind me and I saw the Mahfaeraak clone above me, hovering. I already knew what was going to come out of this behaviour.

"JOOR ZAH FRUL!" I shouted.

My practice over these two years with Paarthurnax has allowed me greater control over my dragon shouts and thus, I can use them more frequently and Dragonrend was always a favourite. It encompassed the phantom dragon and he fell to the ground, then I unleashed all hell on him, with Dawnbreaker.

When he tried to bite me or breathe fire, I simply blocked with Spellbreaker, even though the force of the flames were surprisingly strong. I wasn't expecting this much strength and power from a phantom clone. Mahfaeraak must have had some good practice to get this right.

When he attacked me again, I side-stepped the attack and started slashing and hacking at his body. I also tried hitting the phantom clone with Spellbreaker and it had managed to stagger him. The clone then spun in a whirlwind motion with its mace tail coming for me. I quickly dodged the attack by going prone and once the tail passed overhead, I sliced the dragon's tail and the 'mace' flew into the water.

Then I just started attacking him with Dawnbreaker, charring his skin and setting the phantom ablaze, which was quite an odd phenomenon. Then I saved the best for last.

"FUS RO DAH!"

The dragon was pushed away and landed in the water when it instantly disappeared. I had expected it to have teleported to another location to prepare another surprise attack on me. It was only at that time did I notice my surroundings. The whole of Riverwood was engulfed by Mahfaeraak's flames, the Sleeping Inn, the Blacksmith as well as the old and new settlements.

The fires began to grow and started to spread. If this couldn't be contained then a great section of the Whiterun and Falkreath holds would be destroyed by the wildfire. I could feel the flame's heat start to intensify and it wouldn't be long before the air would be consumed by the hungry fire and leave me suffocating to my death. I was about to walk back down the path to original settlement when the lumber mill exploded.

When I looked after resisting the force of the impact, I saw Odahviing completely beaten and suffering substantial injuries. Fortunately my magicka reserves have improved and I believed I would be able to heal him entirely. I rushed to him and had managed to seal all of his open wounds and restore his vitality in such a short time, which even with my advanced healing spells was a bit of a surprise.

"Thank you _dovahkiin_... again," said Odahviing.

"You can thank me when this is over," I replied, "We still have that dragon to deal with."

Then we heard Mahfaeraak's laughter and we scanned about to find him but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked to the ash of the new settlement buildings and saw him engulfed in the flames which he seemed to be immune to and unable to feel any pain from the intense heat. All that I could see was four glowing red eyes within the rapid production of fumes. Odahviing also noticed the eyes and glared menacingly at him.

"I will kill you, Mahfaeraak!" I protested, "I will kill you!"

"I find your threat pathetic and absurd," Mahfaeraak laughed.

"Heed my word demon! I will end your destruction!"

"No, you won't," assured the Forever dragon, "Your destiny was to stop Alduin from consuming the world, not to stop me from dominating it. Besides, how can you stop that which is _forever_?"

He then shot into the air and hovered domineeringly, placing me and Odahviing in an inferior light.

"Face it, Dragonborn! You and your little pet cannot stop my plan. I have waited for far too long and now it ends! And I shall start by destroying this little community of insignificance in my conquest!"

Mahfaeraak then swirled about and flew away, heading towards Markarth as what it looked like.

"Goodbye and good riddance!"

He then let out a menacing roar to which the clouds suddenly dimmed and brightened consecutively. He gave a second roar and that was all I needed.

"We need to depart, Odahviing!" I said.

"What about the _joor_?" he asked lowering his neck

"They won't survive this," I replied pessimistically, mounting him, "Then again, they're already dead."

Odahviing then launched into the air and then headed in the same direction as Mahfaeraak. Soon enough a flurry of meteors came surging down through the skies, but the odd thing was that not all of them were ablaze. Some were crystallised in ice and others emitted lightning. I could only watch as the meteor shower Mahfaeraak called plummeted to the remnants of Riverwood and reduced to rubble.

"Turn around," I told Odahviing.

He turned around and we returned to the destroyed to Riverwood with several smoke clouds rapidly rising into the air. As we got there, Odahviing began to encircle around the town, keeping a steady distance from the fumes the fire gave off.

"How did you know?" he asked, "About the meteors."

Clearly, he hasn't heard of the meteor storm shout.

"Alduin used that shout to destroy Helgen when I was captured, two days before I realised I was the Dragonborn. But this... this is something different."

I returned my gaze to Riverwood, where many corpses could be seen through the less dense smoke clouds. There was no hope for Riverwood, not with Mahfaeraak free to unleash his power upon Tamriel. Some of the wooden pieces and strut supports that held the buildings together were now flowing down the river and the buildings were completely disintegrated into nothing.

I tried to look away, but the realisation that I was also responsible for this made me fixate my gaze at the carnage below me. If I had been stronger and more powerful and maybe if Paarthurnax hadn't died, we may have had a fighting chance against Mahfaeraak, but he was too powerful. He created dragon shouts that had never existed and annihilated an entire town in mere minutes, seconds if we weren't here to stop him.

"How can a dragon be so powerful?" I said, still in disbelief with Mahfaeraak's power.

"I don't know," replied Odahviing.

"What can we do?" I said in desperation, "He's way too powerful, even for the both of us."

"_Nid zun krii dovah_! Unless you have a weapon that can kill dragon gods, we have nothing."

Then it hit me. I remembered that there was indeed a weapon capable of evening our odds against Mahfaeraak. With it, we may just have a chance. The weapon's name was Dragonbane and was said to bestow great injury on any dragon, despite its power. There was just one problem... it was located at Sky Haven Temple in Korthspire. The headquarters of the Blades.

I knew Odahviing wasn't going to be too thrilled about this, but what other alternative did I have. I looked at the carnage he caused down below and I knew that it was worth a shot, but it was the Blades we were talking about.

"_ZU'U NID DREH_!" protested Odahviing, "I won't do it!"

"We have to try," I assured him, "What other options do we have."

He didn't respond instantly and thus I assumed he was considering it.

"It may not be something Odahviing, but it's something that we have. Plus, I'll tell them that I killed Paarthurnax, like that they'll let me in, I snatch Dragonbane and we go after Mahfaeraak. It's as simple as that."

He took my words into consideration as we continued to circle around the razed town below. He knew there was no other alternative and maybe with Dragonbane we would have a better chance against that demon. Maybe if Paarthurnax hadn't died by Mahfaeraak's hands, we would also have a greater chance, but I still doubted that we would surpass Mahfaeraak's power. Paarthurnax was... I will kill Mahfaeraak for that. I will hunt him down and I will KILL him!

"Alright, but you have to be swift," replied Odahviing breaking my daydreaming.

"First thing's first. We must extinguish the flames. How about a dual Frost Breath?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. It needs to be continuous. Perhaps this."

He stopped in mid-air and started to hover, flapping his wings to stay in place.

"STRUN BAH QO!"

Lightning struck the island where the lumber mill once stood but was then followed by a heavy downpour of rain. It began to quench the fire's hungry flames and soon the flames were contained and were beginning to disperse. Once I saw that everything was safe, I told Odahviing to venture forth and we soared into the horizon, on our way to Sky Haven Temple.

I looked back at the destruction left by Mahfaeraak. The smoke clouds began to dissipate which would continue to preserve the lands, but despite all of our efforts, Riverwood and her people were lost to Oblivion.

* * *

**Again I apologize for placing this story on Hiatus but I have to.**

**It has cause me enough tension and irritation.**

**Please be patient for I may just get a spark of inspiration and continue with it once more, but until then farewell.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Desperate Measures

**I may have overreacted to this, but you can understand how frustrating it is to have to rewrite a Chapter over and over again.**

**Also I apologize that this chapter took so long. I suffered a bit of writer's block and had quite a few things to do.**

**Here is what you have been waiting for... CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

**Sky Haven Temple, Karthspire  
****8th of Rain's Hand, 4E 203**

"This will do," I said to Odahviing, "Land here."

We landed quite a distance away from Karthspire but I could see Sky Haven Temple in the distance, the last time I was here was when Alduin was still roaming around and we needed to read his wall to determine how to beat him. There was a Forsworn camp over the bridge but now it would most likely be inhabited by Blades. If they saw me with Odahviing, they'd slash first, ask questions later. I mounted off Odahviing and checked that I had all my gear on me.

"Circle around the temple. Stay a safe distance away from the Blades and keep a watch for Mahfaeraak."

"_Fen Dreh_," replied Odahviing as he lifted himself into the air, "Be swift, _dovahkiin_."

He then flew into the distance and started to patrol the outer perimeter of Karthspire, giving me my cue to venture into the temple. I must say that I wasn't looking forward to returning to the home of my enemies as I had perceived them to be, seeing as they wanted me to kill Paarthurnax, the thought of his death made me want to kill everything in my sight! I will kill Mahfaeraak!

So, I treaded over the two consecutive bridges that linked the mainland to Karthspire. Once I had crossed both bridges my eyes were set on the several Blade recruits that inhabited the camp in the distance. It used to be controlled by the Forsworn but they weren't much of a problem. They were busy with their patrols, others were at the forge at the top of the mountain and I even saw an alchemy lab and an arcane enchanter in one of the tents.

One of the Blade recruits saw me coming, and intervened. He studied me carefully as I did him. He was but a simple recruit and I was more than capable of dispatching him. I expected him to have a cocky attitude, judging by his walk and attitude. Just because you're in the Blades, doesn't make you better than the rest. This milk-drinker is still an amateur.

"State your business!" he demanded, with four other Blades coming to join him.

"Don't you recognise me?" I asked.

"Why should we?"

They began to surround me. They had no idea what was coming.

"Because if you don't, I will shout you to pieces."

They suddenly backed up and the expressions on their faces suddenly changed from confidence to fear. The one with the cocky attitude drew his sword which was a simple iron sword.

"You are forbidden here, Dragonborn," said the recruit, raising his sword in defence, the tip directly in my face.

I smiled, though he couldn't see through my Daedric helm to which I simply placed two fingers on the blade and slowly moved it away, the recruit only able to watch me overpower him. I then walked around him, but stopped beside him.

"I am no longer forbidden here," I said confidently, "Paarthurnax is dead."

I then continued on and the recruits didn't do anything to stop me. I even saw some of the other recruits gossip and talk amongst each other. I counted about 40 Blades in the camp including the five behind me. I knew there would be more inside and I'm sure that the interior would have expanded and Alduin's wall destroyed.

One thing was for sure: Delphine and Esbern were going to have mixed thoughts about seeing me, but I needed Dragonbane. What other alternative did I have?

~X~

So here I am ascending up the steps to greet old friends, though I shouldn't really call them friends. They wanted Paarthurnax dead and now he was dead. I should've just killed those damn blades for having wished that. Maybe Mahfaeraak formed an alliance with the Blades. No, that's stupid. They Blades are dragon hunters, they would never submit to Mahfaeraak, though they would die before him.

I finally greeted the room, but a lot has changed since I was first here. Alduin's Wall was still there but Esbern and Delphine were examining papers on the desk in front of it. I could also see several more entrances with Blade recruits and captains briefing the soldiers. I have to say it looked less depressing than the last time I was here and I'm sure Delphine and Esbern would have redecorated things around here.

I approached the two by Alduin's Wall, wishing there was a Mahfaeraak's Wall. Esbern had Blade armour on except the helm which was different and Delphine's armour looked upgraded judging by the new layers. Esbern saw me approaching and gazed at me with surprise which caused Delphine to look at me as well then she gave me this sniggering look that made me reconsider this simple approach.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as I approached them.

"Am I not welcome here?" I asked in response.

"Yes, you are forbidden to walk in these halls for not killing Paarthurnax!"

If she had put that any harsher I may have just slapped here. Quite honestly, she deserved one.

"Times have changed. Paarthurnax is dead."

She and Esbern gave each other a surprised look, before looking at me once more. I don't think they believed me. Why would they after they assumed that it took me two years to kill Paarthurnax. I also noticed a Blade's sword on their desk, it couldn't be Dragonbane. They wouldn't leave it that exposed.

"Why now?" asked Esbern, "Did it really take you two years to decide whether to kill Paarthurnax?"

"I was exploiting the Greybeard's power to locate the words of power." I lied," It was vital to do this before Paarthurnax was to meet his demise."

Esbern was impressed but Delphine wasn't convinced.

"But..." I continued, "Another dragon attacked me after Paarthurnax's death."

"Dragons are always attacking," replied Delphine harshly.

"At the Throat of the World?" I countered, "I doubt it. Besides, this dragon is incredibly powerful. I..."

I was about to mention flying down on Odahviing but I knew that would just ruin my pursuit in convincing them.

"I jumped on him and he took me to Riverwood. I was powerless against him and Riverwood was destroyed along with all of her people."

Delphine stood in shock.

"Orgnar?" she mumbled.

I lowered my head. She got the idea. Perhaps my methods of convincing were too hurtful but it was a good method. At least I got her to listen to me as she tilted her head and was on the verge of crying, if not held my Esbern. I didn't bother because as I said before, she still doesn't deserve it because she is a cold-hearted skeever. I folded my arms and waited for her needless tears to end.

"Did you stop the dragon?" she said.

"I told you, I was powerless against him."

"You're the Dragonborn!" she snapped walking to me with her finger pointed at me, "You are supposed to stop him!"

"He absorbed Alduin's soul!"

"What?" exclaimed Esbern.

Delphine ended her sudden aggression, surprised at what I had said. I presume that I had absorbed Alduin's soul at Sovngarde but maybe if they had been more generous and not obsessed with dragon slaying, then I may have told them.

"I thought you absorbed it," said Esbern in confusion.

"I was hoping to," I replied, "But I didn't. I talked with the Greybeards and Paarthurnax about it just after I returned and they said that Alduin's soul merely disappeared and would one day return to fulfil the prophecy of the Elder Scrolls. And now it has returned in the form... of Mahfaeraak."

Esbern was taken aback. Could he have known about Mahfaeraak? If he did, what could he possibly gain? Though that was until a look of confusion replaced his bewilderment.

"Do you know about him? Mahfaeraak?"

"I have never heard that name before," he replied reassuringly, "Never has Alduin's wall mentioned a second dragon that would fulfil the prophecy."

"Well now it's here," I added bluntly.

"Can we stop him?"

I'm glad Esbern was starting to see on my level, but Delphine, being the brat that she was just stood aside and watched the two of us speak. Obviously she was trying to get some information out of me.

"I tried using shouts but that does nothing and my weapons have no effect on him."

"Magic? Brute Force?"

"Brute Force?" I replied, "Against a dragon double the size of the average dragon with red glowing scales and four eyes. That will do wonders."

"Wait!" interrupted Delphine suddenly, clearly conceiving a thought, "About the scales? What was the colour of Mahfaeraak's body?"

"He was black, a dark black, with four glowing red eyes and dark red scales. Why?"

Delphine tapped her finger on her chin, considering something. She looked at me and Esbern and relayed a rather wild suggestion. She gave the assumption that Mahfaeraak, in all of his power... was a daedric dragon.

"A daedric dragon?" I said in confusion, "There is no such thing?"

"Yes," Delphine agreed, "But perhaps it was a daedric who absorbed Alduin's soul that had turned him into this abomination. Esbern, what are your thoughts on this?"

"Well, I must say that you do have a point. But to cause that much destruction, it wouldn't just be a simple dremora minion."

He then focused his gave at me.

"Maybe a daedric prince."

I was about to comment when I heard the courtyard doors break. I immediately took the lead and treaded up the flight of stairs with Delphine and Esbern not far behind me with their weapons drawn. As I got to the top, I saw Odahviing through the giant doors that led to the courtyard and unfortunately, Delphine and Esbern also saw him. I already knew what the reason was.

"He's here!" said Odahviing in distress.

"Mahfaeraak?" I asked.

He nodded, but he was hiding more.

"And company," he added.

There was another explosion behind us this time, in the hall. We heard a low growling sound, one that sounded too familiar. I began to wonder, is Mahfaeraak hunting us down? No, that wouldn't be the case, he would've ended me and Odahviing at Riverwood. Was he trying to destroy everyone I cared about? No, I dislike the Blades and disapprove of their methods. Maybe he was just trying to prove a point?

Nevertheless, I snuck back and stopped at the top of the stairs and saw Mahfaeraak harassing the new recruits. He breathed fire that encompassed the foolish recruits who thought they could take him down, above him was a giant hole that he had managed to create. Esbern and Delphine snuck behind me to catch a glimpse and were stunned to see the size of the beast. Now they had every reason to believe me and meet my demands.

"I need Dragonbane!" I said randomly, "I think it may help us."

Delphine was disappointed, maybe because Odahviing was my friend but that was her problem. Esbern, more focused on Mahfaeraak, pointed into the distance. I looked and saw the blade lying on a wooden plank from Esbern's table near Alduin's wall. It was on the desk and I didn't see it. I forgot that it looked like the prescribed Blade's sword. I had to get that blade. If it is abilities were true, then it would be able to harm Mahfaeraak on a higher level.

"Distract him! I'm going to get that blade."

"You lied to us!" protested Delphine.

"Well it was either that or become Mahfaeraak's lunch, your call."

Apparently she didn't like that comment I made. Nevertheless, Esbern shot forward and down the steps with Delphine reluctantly following him, thus giving me the chance to flank him from the side, get Dragonbane and pray to the Nines that it would give me a chance against Mahfaeraak. I took the opportunity and returned to the second level when I passed Odahviing.

"I can help, _dovahkiin_."

"Go to the entrance and surprise attack him when he tries to escape."

Odahviing then ascended into the sky, which brought the view of several dead Blade recruits into my sight. Harsh, but necessary. That's what I thought. I continued on until I descended down the stairway until Mahfaeraak was in my sight, though he was facing the other way and staring at Esbern and Delphine. I saw the blade just lying there, the katana shaped sword seemed to call to me to determine the result of the battle. I heard Mahfaeraak engage with the Blades in conversation.

"I thought the Blades would be more... worthwhile," began Mahfaeraak.

"I take it they call you Mahfaeraak!" replied Esbern.

While sneaking, I made haste. I tried not to attract his attention but knowing Mahfaeraak, it was debatable. As I got closer, I tried to avoid Mahfaeraak's mace tail which was swinging mildly about above me and would give away my position. Esbern and Delphine saw me sneak behind him but quickly returned their gaze on him, their swords ready and their stances strong.

"Yes," replied the dragon cynically, "Has the Dragonborn told you. I'd assume he'd be here. After all he is avenging Paarthurnax and who better to pay a visit."

Uh-oh. Somehow, I was kind of expecting that. I got up and ran to the sword and noticed that Delphine was staring right at me with an angry face. Esbern showed no change in emotion, so maybe I could still use him. Then Mahfaeraak saw Delphine's gaze and focused his attention on me, but I already had Dragonbane in my hands. He lunged his head at me, mouth open and the three rows of teeth became prominent.

I threw Dragonbane at him and it imbedded in Mahfaeraak's pellet with the tip of the blade visible above his snout. Either I had a good arm, or that was a very powerful weapon. Mahfaeraak screeched in agony and jerked his head upward which then collided with the ceiling. Mahfaeraak shook his head about to dissipate the pain. I then took Dawnbreaker and slashed away at his left wing whilst Esbern and Delphine hacked away at his hind legs and tails respectively.

He then settled and began to laugh menacingly, almost amused at my efforts to end him.

"You really think Dragonbane can destroy me, little Dragonborn?"

He then lunged at me again and nearly got me inside his mouth. I thought it would work, but that was the problem... I thought. I wasn't sure and where Mahfaeraak was concerned, I had to be sure. Once his head collided with the floor, I stabbed him with Dawnbreaker, right in his eye (the upper one). He jerked back in pain, but managed to quickly recover like all he felt was the stab and not the burning sensation afterwards.

He swung his tail which repelled Esbern and Delphine and came straight toward me. Despite his predictability, he was still a versatile opponent, so I thought of another approach to his attack. Instead of dodging it, I latched myself onto the mace tail. Not the smartest move but it had to do, I mean, a good offence is a good defence... and vice-versa.

So I held onto his tail with all the force I had in me and I found myself being swung about like a ragdoll. It was both uncomfortable for me and for Mahfaeraak and due to this, he tried ramming parts of his tail, with me on it, against the wall but due to his great size he ended up knocking every single wall which weakened the supports. I did see Esbern help Delphine onto her feet during all this mayhem.

"Get out of here, now!" I barked, "This whole place is going to cave in!"

Before they could comment, rocks began to fall, just missing them. Mahfaeraak noticed this and spread his wings before launching into the air and I could only watch as the interior of Sky Haven Temple caved in. I didn't want it to come to this, even if the Blades were my enemy, but even this was uncalled for. But there was no way they could've made it out alive.

"Let go of my tail, Dragonborn!" ordered Mahfaeraak.

"Or what you stupid lizard."

Soon we were out of the mountain hollow Mahfaeraak carved and I saw Odahviing perched beside it, but something else caught my sight. Hundreds of skeletal dragons were circling the skies above Karthspire and burning all the vegetation about it. I wonder how Mahfaeraak managed to recruit so many skeletal dragons. I only faced one and that was in Labyrinthian, unless he resurrected all of the dragons I slew but was unable to return their flesh to them.

Nevertheless, that didn't stop Mahfaeraak from tossing me into the air and letting me plummet to my inevitable death. Fortunately, Odahviing intervened and I landed on his neck. All those times we spent practicing really paid off as I didn't suffer any injury. Once I had Dawnbreaker and Spellbreaker drawn, Odahviing and I charged for Mahfaeraak as he rallied his skeletal dragons.

There was about twenty of them including Mahfaeraak when he decided to detach from the formation for unknown reasons. His four wings spread further than I thought. I guess the daylight really made him appear bigger. The horde of dragons then swarmed around us as both Odahviing and I used shouts and swords respectively. It was a fierce fight with several dragons trying to demount me from Odahviing, but they were easily slain.

It took about eleven shots from Dawnbreaker to kill just one of them and by the time all the eighteen I counted were dead, Odahviing limped to the remnants of Sky Haven Temple where mountain size flames destroyed the natural flora and vegetation. First Riverwood and now Karthspire. Within a week, Skyrim will be a barren wasteland and within a month, all of Tamriel would've fallen to Mahfaeraak's blight.\

As I was about to tell Odahviing to leave, I saw Delphine and Esbern trapped in the courtyard. I thought they were dead for certain. Odahviing hovered when I told him to rescue the two of them.

"They are Blades," he protested, "Our mortal enemies!"

"They are skilled dragonslayers," I rebuked, "If anyone may have an insight in ending Mahfaeraak, it's them."

"_Nust Yah Ok Dinok_! They wanted Paarthurnax dead! Can't you see that they are the enemies!"

"Maybe," I admitted, "But how will they continue to slay dragons if Mahfaeraak destroyed the world where they are conceived."

"_Rinik Vahzah._ You make a good point."

Now that Odahviing was convinced, we descended to Delphine and Esbern's location where he settled and looked at them. There was evident hatred and maliciousness in Delphine's eyes. One that I knew all too well. Esbern saw me and Odahviing when Mahfaeraak caused another explosion, this time it was his meteor shower that caused it.

"I still can't believe you did this to us."

"I had to do it! Now do you want to live."

I extended my hand out to her to help her onto Odahviing.

"I will not ride on that beast!"

Odahviing growled menacingly at her, offended by her statement.

"Delphine, we don't have time!" said Esbern as he approached me extending his hand.

"You would side with the dragons!"

I helped him onto Odahviing.

"We have to help the Dragonborn stop Mahfaeraak," he continued as I helped him on, "If we don't, then there won't be a world to slay dragons anymore."

Once he was secure I extended by hand out to her, the rocks continuing to fall. She refused to take it, even with Esbern siding with me. I always knew that she was a lousy good-for-nothing cow. The only reason why I had business with her was because she took the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from Ustengrav and made me walk through a perilous trap for nothing.

"Delphine, get on this dragon now!" ordered Esbern.

She still refused, having crossed her arms.

"Delphine," I said, "You can hate me! You can even send a bounty hunter after me! But right now, I am trying to save your life! So end your arrogance and climb on!"

Delphine looked at me and saw my extended hand. Her arms relaxed and she came forward. The falling rocks became more and more but she got closer and closer to safety.

"INCOMING!"

I looked at Esbern and I saw Mahfaeraak flying towards us, a fireball already formed in his mouth. Though when I looked it was already coming towards and at a high speed.

"GET ON NOW!" I cried to Delphine.

She broke into a run, when Odahviing began to lift. That was when the fireball collided and sent Delphine closer to the temple's remnants and sent me, Esbern and Odahviing into the air. Odahviing recovered from the impact and hovered. Esbern and I glanced about to see that we were still fine, before we looked at the place of impact.

We saw Delphine in the distance, but she was trapped underneath a lot of rubble. It didn't look like she was going to make it. Nevertheless, I told Odahviing to go to her, he did so without question but when we could see each other clearly, she waved her hand away, signalling for us to depart. That was before another tonne of rubble fell and encased in the rocks, her hand rested still on the rocks.

"Is she?" uttered Esbern, not wanting to know the result.

"I'm sorry," I replied pessimistically, feeling there was nothing else I could say or do to cheer him up.

I could hear him sobbing softly. Somehow I felt regret with my thoughts against Delphine. She was like family to Esbern, that's how close they were and that was when I wondered if Esbern still had family around. Somehow I could feel his pain, I know what it's like to lose someone you really care about. The only one I lost was Paarthurnax and while this may not apply, he was still my mentor and one of my greatest friends, apart from Odahviing.

"What now?" asked Esbern in hopelessness.

I wondered what other options we had available. There was no one else I could go to. I wished I was wrong, but there was no one in Skyrim, even all of Tamriel who had a hint at stopping Mahfaeraak. Then I remembered someone who could help me, not in battle, but in strategy.

I told Odahviing my idea and with the options we had available, being none, he ascended higher and headed back from where we first came. I looked back and saw the chaos rising into the air. Another site of Mahfaeraak's blight. I began to wonder if Mahfaeraak was constantly following us, trying to kill everyone I knew and cared about, I hope I was wrong, because where I was going had many people that I cared about. I then caught sight of Esbern with a confused look.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

I returned my gaze in front of me, the ride seemed calm, but the stakes were that more strenuous this time.

"It ain't Riverwood, if that's what you're wondering."

* * *

**I'll try and get Chapter 4 up as soon as I can.**

**I apologize again for the wait and I hope that I haven't lost anyone until this point.**


End file.
